Many professional educators and academic experts have concluded that such subjects as geography, history, political science, and sociology and the like have been neglected to a great extent in the educational system. There may be many reasons for this neglect of such important subjects, such as the need for more time for various other academic subjects in the school environment as other subjects demand more attention in this increasingly complex world. The above subjects are also often perceived as relatively uninteresting, perhaps due to the requirement for memorization of various facts associated with the subjects.
For whatever reasons, the knowledge of the average student and citizen related to the above subject areas has been shown to be in need of improvement. Due to the circumstances noted above, however, such improvement has been difficult to achieve. The above noted obstacles may be overcome in many ways, but perhaps the most obvious would be through additional time spent on the subjects in a non academic environment, allowing the use of academic time for other subjects, and/or a method of instilling such knowledge in a way which would be enjoyable to those persons participating.
The need arises for a game capable of being played by two or more persons in an academic or non academic environment, in which knowledge of the subjects of geography, history, and sociology and the like is learned and/or taught. Such a game should be capable of instilling facts relating to the above subject areas in players of the game and also testing their knowledge of such facts. The game should include means for scorekeeping in order to provide for competition among players and therefore provide an enjoyable and interesting game, and also to provide for a method of grading students on their knowledge displayed during the course of the game when it is played in an academic environment.